More Than Just A Silly Little Story
by kateybugg97
Summary: Marissa Kingsley is the 15 year old daughter of Alice Kingsley. With a mysterious letter to Mad Hatter she goes down the rabbit hole and experiences Underland in quite a different way than her mother did 18 years ago. updated previous chapters. review!
1. The Truth About Underland

_So this is Chapter 1. I really hope you guys like it. I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next few chapters will be longer. Or at least I will **try** to make them longer. Ok, so the story is going to take place in different POVs. Third Person limited of course. I hate writing First Person. Ok, so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Alice in Wonderland. I do, however, own Marissa.**

* * *

_Marissa Kingsey_

Marissa Kingsley, 15 year old daughter of Alice Kingsley, sat in the chair across from her mother. Marissa watched her as she wrote delicately on the paper on the desk. Marissa wondered what her mother was writing, considering she hasn't written anything but the business type things since she could remember. Somehow, she knew this was different. Marissa fidgeted in her seat, dying to find out what her mother was writing. Her curiousity finally got the better of her.

"Mother, what are you writing?" Marissa asked.

Her mother looked up from the paper and replied, "Just a letter to a dear old friend."

"And who might this friend be?" Marissa asked, wanting to know more.

Her mother laughed. "Aren't you a nosey girl?" she joked.

"Mother! I am not!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Why, you are too! You remind me of…someone I used to know." Her mother said, sadness building up in her eyes.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine. But first, I need to ask you something."

"What do you need to ask?"

"Marissa dear, do you remember those stories that I used to tell you when you were a little girl?"

"Hmm. Are you speaking of the ones about Underland?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, mother! I could never forget those! They were my absolute favorite!"

"Well, if I told you they were true events, would you believe me?"

Marissa thought for a moment. Her mother is an honest person. She would never lie! But there's also the possibility.

"Why are you wondering such things?"

"Because, Marissa. Those stories weren't something I made up on my own. They actually happened."

Marissa gaped at her mother with shock.

"Marissa, it is awfully rude to gape at someone like that. Especially your mother!" Alice joked.

"Sorry, mother. It's just…unbelievable. There's actually a place such as Underland!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Yes. And although it pains me to say this, I want you to go live there with my old friend. You don't belong here in this world." Alice said sadly.

"But I can't leave you here alone!" Marissa said.

"I won't be alone. I have got your grandmother to keep me company. And my good friends. Please go." Her mother pleaded.

Marissa thought over it. Perhaps Underland would treat her better in society. It seemed like it would. She made her decision.

"Alright, I'll go. But I get to have at least a visit to you every once in a while." She said.

"It's a deal. To get to Underland, you would go down that rabbit hole in the Ascot's backyard, as mad as it sounds. I'm sure they would let you through. Lord Ascot absolutly adores you! Anyway, when you reach the bottom, find the key, and look behind the curtain. There will be a small door behind it. Unlock that door, open it and whatever you do, don't close it. It will lock back up and you won't be able to open it again once you drink from a small vial, which is soon to be explained. Then, find the table with a vial that says 'Drink Me.' Drink it. You will soon start to shrink. Here's a small dress I made you so you wouldn't be naked. Put it on when you're the size. Dear, I know this doesn't make any sense but it will once you get there." Her mother instructed.

Marissa stored all this in her head so she could remember what to do. She looked up at her mother and felt the sharp sting of tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Her mother reached over to her and gave her a tight hug. She pulled away and said, "Now don't be so sad. It will be wonderful there."

"How can you be so sure? What if they hate me?" Marissa asked her.

"Honey, they won't hate you. And I know it's wonderful because I'm the one who was there." Her mother assured her.

"Okay. I believe you." Marissa said, wipping away the tears that had begun to fall.

"That's my girl. Oh and before I forget, please give this letter to Tarrant Hightopp. He's the one you will be staying with." her mother said, handing Marissa the finished letter that had already been folded up.

"But how will I know who Tarrant Hightopp is?" Marissa asked, taking the letter.

"Oh you will. He dresses quite...odd, I suppose. Not to mention he is a little mad!" Her mother answered.

"That's sort of harsh to say about a person, mother." Marissa said.

"Oh, but it's true, my dear!" her mother.

"Well, I guess if I'm going to Underland, I suppose I must be going.

"Quite right, quite right. Goodbye, dear. I love you!" her mother said.

"I love you," Marissa said, hugging her mother.

Marissa stood up and walked out of her mother's study. She walked into her room, which was right across the hall, and grabbed a dainty jacket and a purse to put the letter in so it wouldn't get harmed. She walked out of her room and to the front door. She looked around the interior of her home one last time, opened the door and set off towards the Ascot's home.

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of Chapter 1! Please review. It would make my day entirely.

XOXOXO-Katelyn


	2. Wonderful News

_Ok, Chapter 2. It's shorter, I know. Please don't be upset with me. Hopefully, Chapter 3 will be longer. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW.**_

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp (Mad Hatter)

Tarrant Hightopp was inside his hut, deeply wishing Alice would come back. He has missed her so much. It's been ages since she's been to Underland. She promised she would come back, yet she hasn't. Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door, wrenching Tarrant from his thoughts.

"Yes? Who is it?" he called.

"Tarrant, it's Mirana. I came to give you wonderful news!" came the answer.

Tarrant shot up out of his seat and ran to open the door. Before opening it, he straightened his coat and tried to make his wild eccentric orange hair look decent in order to look nice in front of Mirana, considering she was queen and he didn't want to offend her. Tarrant swung the door open and became face to face with the White Queen.

"Ah, Mirana! It's so wonderful to see you! What news do you bring?" he greeted.

"I'm delighted to see you, too. The news I bring is wonderful, as I said before. You are going to be getting a visitor from Aboveland, Tarrant." Mirana said.

"A visitor? From Aboveland? Is it Alice?" he spoke in a rush and literally bouncing out of his shoes.

"Tarrant, calm down. In some form, it's Alice. I didn't really get the full details. I guess you will find out soon enough. She looks down the rabbit hole as we speak." Mirana calmly answered.

Tarrant felt a smile play across his face. Finally, after so many long, long years, Alice (or at least some form of her) was coming back. And to visit him! This _was_ wonderful news!

"This is wonderful, Mirana! Thank you so much for sharing this with me." Tarrant said graciously.

"The pleasure's all mine, Tarrant. But be careful. This may not be what you are expecting." She said, warning building up in her tone.

"Yes, your highness. I will try." He promised.

"Please do. Well, I must be off! I have duties to attend to. Goodbye Tarrant!" the queen said as she was turning to leave.

"Goodbye, Mirana!" he called, just as she left the hut.

Tarrant shut the door and wondered over to the chair he was previously sitting in. He sat down and smiled with relief. He could not possibly wait until his visitor came. But until then, he was going to have to wait impatiently. Tarrant was suddenly struck with an idea. Mirana said his visitor was looking down the entrance to the rabbit hole as they spoke. That must mean she will be here in a matter of minutes! He stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he stepped outside and walked towards the entrance Alice came to Underland to, knowing his visitor would be there.

* * *

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please!

XOXOXO-Kate


	3. Underland

_Ok, this is chapter 3. Enjoy and review what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own AiW. Never did, never will.**_

* * *

Marissa

Marissa stared down into the deep rabbit hole her mother told her to go into. She hesitated. She wasn't scared of getting stuck. The hole was wide enough for her to fall into. It was the fact that she didn't know what to expect once she got to Underland. What if no one like her? She was scared. She clutched onto the tiny purse that contained her mother's letter to Tarrant Hightopp.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought and dove into the rabbit hole with her eyes shut tight. She heard things whirring past her, but she didn't open her eyes to find out what it was. Her fall was cut short when she hit something and bounced off. She had no choice but to open her eyes this time.

Marissa found herself standing upside down on a ceiling. _Odd,_ she thought. She pushed herself off and land upright on the floor. _Now that's better._ She looked around and spotted a table with a key and a small vial. She recalled the directions her mother had given her. _When you reach the bottom, find the key, and look behind the curtain. There will be a small door behind it. Unlock that door, open it and whatever you do, don't close it. It will lock back up and you won't be able to open it again once you drink from a small vial, which is soon to be explained. Then, find the table with a vial that says 'Drink Me.' Drink it. You will soon start to shrink. Here's a small dress I made you so you wouldn't be naked. Put it on when you're the size. _Sounded easy enough.

Marissa walked over to the oak wood table and picked up the small, slender vial. She studied the dark liquid inside, wondering if it was safe to drink. _Perhaps it's poison, dear,_ said a small, but still heard voice in her mind._ Poison? That's insane. Mother wouldn't tell me to drink poison! Anyway, what are _you_ doing back? I had thought that I had gotten rid of you when I was 10! _Marissa told it. _I came back because you needed company. And this time, I'm here to stay. I'm not going away and you can't get rid of me. Not anymore. _The voice said, with a slight smug. Marissa groaned. This voice was seriously agitating. It never shut up. That's the main reason she supposedly got rid of it. The other reason was because she didn't want to be sent away to an asylum because people thought she was insane._ Dearie, you are not insane. You're special. In a good way! _The voice said, intruding her inner thoughts. _Well, I really am insane. Remember: First sign of madness is talking to one's self. _Marissa said. _Insaneness and madness are two different things. You are mad. That, my dear girl, is a very special quality. _said the voice. _Okay, whatever you say. But please, be quiet. I need to concentrate. _Marissa told it. _Concentrate? Ha! That is very funny considering you never take the time to concentrate! _the voice laughed. _**SHUT UP ALREADY WILL YOU?**_ Marissa mentally shouted. The voice hushed.

Pleased at the mental quiteness, Marissa brought her attention back to the vial she was holdy. She cautiously brought it to her lips and took a drink. She laid the vial back on the table. Marissa suddenly began to shrink! Finally, her height rested at about 8 inches. Marissa's clothes lay in piles around her and her purse lay beside them. Remembering the tiny dress her mother had given her, she crawled over the clothes and over to the purse. She climbed atop it and walked over to the little silver clasp. Marissa pulled at it but it refused to come undone. _Stupid clapse,_ she thought. She pulled at it again. It moved a tiny bit but not enough to release. Marissa tried and tried again until it finally opened. _Yes! I did it!_ she thought. _Took you long enough. Goodness you are very weak. Very weak, indeed._ said Marissa's voice. _I thought I had told you to shut up,_ Marissa thought back to it._ Dearie, soon you will learn that I never 'shut up,' _it said. _Wonderful,_ Marissa thought, sarcasm leaking into her tone.

Ignoring the voice, Marissa reached into the purse and pulled out the dress. She didn't really give notice to it before so she studied it before putting it on. _I never knew mother could make something so beautiful_, Marissa thought. The dress was magnificent. It was a emerald green, Marissa's favorite color. It seemed as if it would stop at Marissa's ankles. The skirt was the most interesting thing about it though. It seemed to flow like water and it shined. It was lovely. Marissa pulled it on and spun around, loving the way it felt when it swirled around her legs. She laughed with pure joy. _You really should thank your mother when you return to her. If you ever do. _the voice said. _Oh, I will! And I will return to her. Why do you sound as if I won't?_ Marissa said._ It's nothing. Just ignore me. I'm a voice in your head! Why should you ever listen to what I say? _the voice said. _Because your _my _voice, meaning that I have to listen to you. What you say is a part of me. Is it not? _Marissa told it. _I suppose_, the said.

Marissa mentally rolled her eyes at it. These inner conversations were really giving her a terrible headache. Marissa remembered the door that led to the world of Underland. She jumped off of her purse and pushed it out of the little door so she could keep track of the letter. Once outside, she felt the softness of the grass and heard the whispering of the wind. Underland was truely peaceful at first thought. Marissa kept pushing the purse, not seeing where she was going. She suddenly bumped into something. She looked around the side of the purse and spotted a shoe. _A shoe? What in heaven's name is a _shoe_ doing here? _she thought. She looked up to see if there was anymore to the shoe and saw a sight that was definately..._mad!_

* * *

Ok so I fixed a few chapters. They're longer and more detailed. I hope you like it!

XOXOXO-Kat


	4. Meeting The Mad Hatter

_Chapter 4! It's not as long the others, but it might be enough. Perhaps, I can go back and fix it all once I'm finished. Until then, you'll have to do with this.

* * *

_

Marissa

Marissa looked up and saw a strange looking man. The man had wild orange hair, a pale face with bright make-up (or was it make-up?), bright green eyes, a purple decorative top hat, weird clothes, and a wide smile with a big gap in-between his two front teeth. He was quite the person. He looked kind of insane. But rather handsome. _MARISSA! _the voice screamed. _Do NOT think of this man that way! _Marissa was confused_ What are you talking about? He is sort of handsome. But he looks a bit too _old_ for me, don't you think? _Marissa told it. The voice sighed with relief._ At least you are actually thinking correctly for once. _It said. Marissa only rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the man.

The man looked down and saw Marissa and smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "Hello!" he said.

Marissa smiled weirdly. "Hello," she said.

"And who might _you_ be, lass?" the man asked, a hint of scottish brogue in his voice.

"I am Marissa Darnelle Kingsley. The daughter of Alice Kingsley and the late James Brakenford." She replied.

"Daughter? Alice had a daughter?" the man asked, slightly confused.

"Well, yes. If she didn't, would I be standing here?" Marissa challenged.

The man's bright, emerald eyes turn a dark orange. He looked angry. _Don't challenge him Marissa. Explain yourself and then hand him the letter. It might lessen his anger. _The voice told her with a sense of warning.

Marissa cleared her throat. "You look angry. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, allow me to explain things."

The man nodded, the orange fading only a little, but still remained.

"Alright, now that you've calmed a little, please introduce yourself." Marissa said.

"I am Tarrant. Tarrant Hightopp. But I'm also known as the Mad Hatter." He said.

"So_ you're_ Tarrant! My mother has told me a great deal about you. Especially in her stories about Underland, which I suppose is the world I am in now." Marissa said excitedly.

Tarrant nodded, his eyes turning bright at the mention of Marissa's mother Alice mentioning him.

"As I said before, my mother is Alice Kingsley and my father, God rest his soul, is James Brakenford. But before you get mad again, I have a letter to hand you from my mother. I'm hoping it will explain herself to you, since from your expression, you care for her more than you're willing to let anyone know." Marissa explained.

"A letter? Where?" Tarrant asked looking around for any hint of paper.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could give me something to return me to my normal size and reach in that door and grab my dress," Marissa admitted.

"Oh! Of course!" Tarrant exclaimed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. He then reached behind her and into the door to pull her dress out.

"Thank you so much. I'm grateful for that. Now if you will please turn around or go somewhere else, I'll gladly return to my normal size and get dressed in my normal clothes." Marissa said.

"Yes, of course. I'll go over somewhere." Tarrant said, already walking out of sight.

Marissa looked around cautiously, making sure no one was looking. Deciding it was safe, she took a swig from the vial. She instantly began to grow until she was the regular 5 foot 4 inches. Marissa quickly put on her undergarments and her dress. She didn't put on a corset. She absolutely detested those things! Straightening herself, she called for the Hatter. He came into view several minutes.

"Hello again," she said.

He chuckled. "There's no need for that, lass."

"Alright. I guess I can give you the letter now." She said, picking up her purse and pulling the letter out gently.

Tarrant took her from her and unfolded it carefully, ensuring that he wouldn't rip it. His now green eyes scanned the paper and he smiled. Marissa wondered what he could possibly be so happy about.

"This _does_ explain everything! Thank you so much, dear Marissa, for giving me this. I couldn't be happier!" Tarrant shouted with joy.

Marissa laughed. "Calm down, Tarrant! You're going to give yourself a heart attack!" Marissa exclaimed.

Tarrant laughed with her. "Dear girl, I really think you should read this! It's absolutely perfect!" he said, handing her the letter.

Marissa glanced from him to the letter.

"Don't worry. It won't bite. Trust me, it's something to be happy about!" he assured her.

Marissa sighed. _Come on, Marissa dear. Read it! you were always curious about what it said. _The voice urged._ I know. But what if this is something terrific for him, but just horrifying for me? _Marissa asked it. _Read it and find out._ The voice said. Marissa took a little breath and started to read the letter that her mother had written.

* * *

So what do you think her mother wrote? R&R! Reviews make me happy!

XOXOXO-Kate


	5. Alice's Letter

_Alright. Chapter 5! You finally get to know what Alice's letter says. I hope you like where I'm going with this. I'd like to give a big thanks to my reviewers. some of them gave me great ideas that helped me create the letter. Thanks so much! now with all due respect or whatever, The story! _

SN: I might have a few unknown words in here. that may be because i'm not the most extreme speller in the world. matter of fact, i made a complete fail at trying the spelling bee at school. so if any questions on what i mean by a word you don't quite get, ask me!

* * *

_Tarrant._

Tarrant Hightopp studied the young girl's face as she read her mother's letter. He could interpret some of the emotions he saw there. Confusion, frustration, happiness, and a tiny look into what she was thinking. _What in the world is she saying?_ seemed to scream from her. Tarrant smiled. He could hardly believe the letter itself. But it was real. It had Alice's signature and her scent. Oh, how he loved the way she smelled! It was like a mixture of flowers, tea, and a touch of cinnamon. It was sweetenly intoxicating. But it was Alice all the same. Although Tarrant had only read it once, he had it memorized as if he had read it over a million times. He could remember every word written in Alice's careful, neat, and intricate handwriting. The letter went somewhat like this:

_Hatter,_

_I'm going to skip all the formalities and properness to tell you how much I miss you! It hurts me to be so far apart from you in so long. I can hardly stand it! I have always loved you and will never stop. That's why I sent my daughter to you. You see, I was hoping that you can take care of her while I finish up my work here in my world. Her and I, we don't belong here. I've realized that when Marissa basically isolated herself from all of the people in our society. She never liked them. She said they were 'too proper and uptight.' I couldn't agree with her more. But there's another reason. I want to come live with you and my friends in Underland. And I couldn't leave my daughter behind. I'd be devastated and filled with so much worry. So, I sent her first so that you and her could become known to each other and get along. Perhaps become friends. But I guess I should tell you how Marissa came to be._

_While I was in China, I met a young man. James Marion Brackenford was his name. I guess I only got together with was because I was lonely. and he reminded me alot like you! His hair was orange, not as bright and messy as yours though. He had the greenish of green eyes but they weren't like yours. He dressed unfamiliarly. Different. He was different. I guess that's why I fell for him. Anyways, after about three years that we've been together, Marissa came along. And I was so delighted! I've always wanted a child of my own! James and I were just joyous and happy. Nothing could possibly ruin our happiness. Until tragedy struck us. About a year after Marissa was born, James went into town one day. We were still in China, so I guess it wasn't really that safe as I thought. I waited hours for his return, but he never came. At last, a knock on the door awoke me from my worry. I ran to door, prepared to engulf him in a hug, but only to have my hopes crushed by the grim looking police officer in the doorway. He told me James had been murdered in the alleyway beside our home. I thought that if James could be murdered, so could Marissa and I. So, I moved back to England, my home, in the safety of my mother's arms. _

_Let's put that aside for now. I'll tell you more about my adventures in China later. What I really want to tell you is that I'm coming back and to stay. Forever. I will leave you no more. No more heartaches, no more worry, and certainly no more dull times and boring people! I promise to be there soon. It will only take a couple of weeks at the least. Possibly more. Remember, I love you Hatter. And be careful with my daughter. Don't let her curious mind get her into trouble!_

_Forever and always yours,_

_Alice Kingsley_

Tarrant smiled. Alice was coming back! He raced through his mind, making plans and preparations when Marissa gasped. He had forgotten she was there. He looked at her.

"You okay, lass?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes, yes. Perfectly fine. It's just...my mother. I don't understand." She said, puzzlement crossing her face that was so much like Alice.

"You will all in good time. I'm sure she will explain when she gets here." Tarrant said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose," Marissa said, yawning.

"Are you tired?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes. A lot actually." She admitted.

"Well, stay awake for awhile longer. I'll take you to Marmoreal. The White Queen will be delighted to meet you! I mean, you _are_ the daughter of her champion. Come along now. It's only a short way." he said, already walking.

Marissa looked both left and right, not sure what to think. She quickly ran up beside him and together they headed towards Marmoreal.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short. But I really rushed through this chapter because I wanted to bring things together. I'm thinking of putting the next chapter in Alice's point of view. I don't know yet. What do you think I should do? Review please!

XOXOXO

-Katelyn


	6. Happenings in Aboveland

Yay! Chapter 6! I think my writer's block is gone because i'm writing my ideas with more detail and efficientcy(not sure i spelt that right...). Anyways, i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. i'm having a lot of fun with this story. and with all ado, chapter 6.

* * *

_Alice Kingsley_

Alice wiped her hand across her forehead. It was a dreadfully hot day. Even in the comforts of the building she was in, she was still sweating. She hoped it didn't show through her dress. It was a good choice not to wear that horrible corset she absolutely despised. It would've made the situation worse. Speaking of worse, the bickering of the business men around her was making her head spin. She was having difficulty keeping up with them these days for she had much more worries on her mind. Like Marissa. Oh, she missed her daughter so much. But soon they will be together once Alice Signed her father's business over to her sister and her husband.

"But it's impossible! We won't get anywhere with _him_ owning this company." said the voice of a very agitated man, which brought Alice back to reality.

"Anything is possible. You just got to believe in it." said another.

Alice smiled at this man's words. They sounded so much like the words Hatter had said to her long ago. The Hatter. Alice missed him, too. It's been eighteen years since Alice has seen him. she wondered if he looked any different. _Different? I doubt it. He looked the same from the first time you met him when you came across him the second time, _said a nagging voice in her mind. Alice sighed. This voice has been there every since she returned from Underland. It even passed down to Marissa._ That's because it's Underland's way of saying that you belong there, _the voice said with reason. Alice couldn't agree more.

"Alice? Alice? Are you with us?" asked the man beside her.

Alice blinked. "Yes. I'm here. I'm sitting beside you aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But I meant up here." the man told her, pointing at the top of his nearly bald head.

"Oh. I suppose not then. I'm sorry. I've got my mind on...other things." Alice explained.

"That's alright, dear. You haven't missed much. All they are talking about is how your sister's husband isn't the right man for the job."

"That isn't true. Although he may have a bad reputation, he gets the job done. And he gets it done right."

"I believe you. You're judgements always were the best."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind, but what is your name?" Alice asked.

"Jonathan Briggs. But you can call me Jon." the man replied.

"Nice to make your aqquaintance, Jon. But if you wouldn't mind, will you jot down a couple of notes for me? I have to go see to something of more importance." Alice said while gathering her belongings.

"Of course, Ms. Kingsley. Have a good day!" Jon said, Alice already walking out of the door.

Alice, being the rebel she always was, ran to the Kingsley estate. She didn't really care if people saw her. They couldn't scold her anymore. She was a lady of thirty-seven and had a daughter! No one paid her mind now. Alice approached the door to her home and walked in, out of breath and dreadfully tired. She walked straight to her daughter's room and sat on the lavender scented bed. It always was her daughter's favorite aroma. Alice breathed it in, recalling memories of when Marissa was just a baby. And memories of James. She didn't miss him much anymore. Not with the Hatter coming back to mind. Alice smiled at the thought of the Hatter and Marissa, hoping maybe they could develop something that resembaled the relationship she had with her father. Alice had to wait for a couple of more weeks until she could reunite with the two, though. She counted the days and could hardly wait, becoming mad with impatience.

* * *

Ok, that was short. But I only wanted for you guys to catch a glimpse into what Alice was up to since this whole story seemed focused around Marissa and Tarrant. I hope you're happy with it.

Hugs and Kisses and Hopefully Exciting New Chapters

-Katelyn


	7. Marmoreal and Mirana

New chapter. this is where Marissa and Tarrant arrive at Marmoreal. Perhaps this chapter contains more than you expected? ;) enjoy and review!

* * *

_Marissa_

Marissa stared up at the beautiful white castle, it's outline visible because of the setting of the sun. It seemed to shine with a lusterous glow. It reminded her of the moon. _But the moon isn't as white and not nearly as beautiful,_ said Marissa's voice. She's become quite fond of it now and didn't mind it. _Well, I don't agree you with on your second opinion, Voice. The moon's beautiful. You just got to be at the right place, at the right time and with the right person. _She told it. _You have a valid point there,_ the voice said. Marissa smiled smugly.

"So what do you think?" asked the person beside her, wrenching Marissa from her inner conversation.

She turned her attention to Tarrant. "It's more beautiful than my mother described it in her stories. Actually, I don't think she gave Underland enough justice for it's beauty." Marissa replied.

Tarrant smiled. "Underland is known for its marvelous beauties. Including the White Queen herself. Although she would never admit it. She's too kind for her own good, I'm afraid."

"Speaking of the queen, when will I meet her?" Marissa asked curiously.

"As soon as you want, if her majesty isn't busy. Let's enter the courtyard, shall we?" Tarrant replied literally pulling Marissa towards the castle grounds.

Marissa took in the images before her as they entered the courtyard. Everything was _white!_ What a surprise. Her mother wasn't joking when she described the castle's exterior to be fully white with hardly any other color. It must take a lot of work and dedication to put all this together. Marissa just stood there, admiring the beauty of everything around her. She was lost in it all. She seemed to have that strange sensation that she was in a dream. It was too good to be true. _Dearie, it's real. Don't let it decieve you. _The voice said. Marissa sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes. It's perfect, actually. I just get the odd feeling that I might wake up and this is all a figment of my wild imagination." Marissa replied sadly.

Tarrant put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry, lass. It's not your imagination."

"I know, Tarrant. It's just hard to believe." she said.

"Please, just call me Hatter. It's much more comfortable than Tarrant." Tarrant said.

"Alright, _Hatter,_" Marissa said, letting the new name roll across her tongue, letting it get used to the sound.

The Hatter suddenly turned his attention to the castle. Marissa looked in the direction he was and saw the most beautiful woman she's every seen.

"Who's _that?" _Marissa asked.

"That, my dear, is the White Queen." The Hatter replied.

The queen approached and a wide smile spread across her pale face. She was dressed in all white. Even her long wavy hair was white! It was no wonder she was the White Queen.

"Hello, your majesty," Marissa greeted with a small curtsy.

"Just call me Mirana, my dear. It's an honor to meet you. We've been waiting for you for quite some time." The queen said.

"Hello Mirana. Pleasure seeing you again." Hatter said, bowing.

"Hello, Tarrant. It's always a delight seeing you. You always seem to brighten my mood when you're around." Mirana told him, giving him a gentle smile. She turned her attention back to Marissa. "You just be very tired. Normally, I would introduce you to my courtiers and guards and give you a tour of the castle, but it's been quite a day, I suspect." She said.

"Yes, I am very tired. Would you happen to have a room I can stay in?" Marissa asked.

Mirana laughed. "Of course! There's plenty of room! Come with me and I'll show you to your room." She answered then to Hatter,"You're welcome to come back tomorrow, Tarrant. But you must be tired as well. Go home and get some sleep."

"Of course. Goodbye Mirana. Marissa, I'll see to it that we get aqquainted more tomorrow." The Hatter said, turned and headed to wherever his home was.

Marissa turned and watched as he left, an emptyness filling inside her. _He reminds you of the father you never knew, doesn't he?_ Said her voice. She sighed._ Yes. For some reason, I feel so close to him. It's weird. _She told it._ Well, it isn't really. I guess you're heart is trying to replace those vague memories of your father with the Hatter._ It suggested. _Perhaps. But my real father will always remain in my heart. _Marissa said. _Very well. _The voice said, seeming as it was leaving.

"Marissa, dear, are you alright?" Mirana asked, wrenching Marissa from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just sleepy is all." Marissa answered witha yawn following close behind.

"Very well. Come now. I'll see you to a room and get you aqquainted." Mirana said, walking towards her castle.

Marissa trailed after her. They entered the castle and walked through many halls before they stopped at a pair of gold double doors. Marissa stared in awe at them. She has never seen such a wonderful sight such as this!

"This is your room. Go on in and get dressed for bed. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight." Mirana said, leaving Marissa by the doors.

Marissa grabbed the handles of the doors and pulled them open, revealing a very beautiful but very white room. _Look at that bed! We will definately be getting a good night's rest! _Exclaimed the voice. Marissa chuckled and walked towards the bed. A night gown was laying on top of it. She pulled off her dress and put the gown on. It was very soft and felt as if she was wearing a cloud. Marissa pulled back the covers and got under them, pulling them close to her chin. She reached up towards the latern by her bedside and dimmed it down to where it barely lit up the room. Immediately afterwards, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

My chapters are getting shorter, I know. I'm sorry about that though. I've just been insanely tired lately and not much into putting everything into full blown excitement and details. And I proab;y won't be posting for the next week or so. I've got testing and such going on and a lot of projects due. Anyways, review and I hope it's to your liking.

XOXOXO

-Katelyn


	8. Breakfast in Underland

**_ok before i start this chapter, i want to apologize for not writing in forever. ive just been very busy and over my spring break, i met this guy, well ive known him a couple months before but i really just got to know him, and he has kept me occupied with my thoughts and emotions and blah blah blah. ok ill stop my ramblings and get on with the story. and now i present u with chapter 8!_**

* * *

_Marissa_

Marissa woke up to the heat and brightness of the sun streaming from her bedroom window. She smiled slightly. She sat up and looked around, taking in the beauty of the room in the sunlight. Of course, it was still white, yet not at all boring. It seemed to ease her and settle her thoughts. Marissa's senses hightened when she heard a knock on the door. _Calm down. It's probably just the Queen. No need to be scared, sweetheart. _Said her voice in a reasurring tone. _Sorry. It seems that I'm a little jumpy since I woke up in a new place._ Marissa told it. _You'll get used to it here. I'm absolutely sure that you will love it in this place. _the voice said. _I'm sure I will too. But it's quite new. _Marissa was pulled from her inner conversation by another light knock.

"Come in!" she yelled at the door.

The door opened to reveal the White Queen.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Marissa greeted.

Mirana walked in and sat on the edge of the girl's bed. "Please, call me Mirana. While you are here, I will not be your queen, but your friend. And a friend is not known as 'Your Majesty' now is she?" Mirana said, chuckling slightly.

"No, I suppose not. I'm sorry for not greeting you on the first knock. I was...thinking!" Marissa said.

"It's quite alright, dear. I came to tell you that we will be having breakfast soon and you need to prepare yourself for we're having quite alot of guests who want to meet you." Mirana told her.

"Of course! But I don't have any clothes."

"We have already taken care of that. Or rather, the Hatter has taken care of that. He came early this morning with a whole wardrobe of dresses, undergarments, shoes and accessories for you."

"He did?" Marissa asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I put them in that closet for you." Mirana said, pointing at a beautiful wardrobe.

"Oh. Well thank you!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me, dear. You should be thanking Tarrant. I guess I'll leave you to get dressed. There's a washroom through that door to the right of your bed. I'll see you soon." Mirana said and left, gently closing the door behind her.

Marissa got up out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe. She pulled open the doors and peered inside. There was a whole assortment of colors and designs. She looked throught each dress and finally settled on a turqouise silk dress that pooled around her feet. It literally looked like water on her body. The torso of it was magneficent. It framed her thin figure and complimented her breast. It was strapless, but that was okay with her because she didn't really like them anyway. _You're gonna have to thank him big time for this. This dress is beautiful!_ The voice said. _I know. Imagine if this dress is like this, what the others will be like. _Marissa told it. Marissa pulled open a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of matching flats that sparkled in the sunlight streaming into the room. After brushing her hair, she walked out of her room and looked around trying to find someone who could direct her to the dining area. She soon saw a white rabbit coming towards her mumbling something about Time. She moved in front of its path to block it. It stopped at her feet and looked up at her. It was carrying a pocket watch and wearing a waistcoat. _That's sort of odd to see on a rabbit,_she thought.

_"Excuse me miss, but I must be getting to breakfast at the White Queen's table. I'm going to be terribly late!" It said._

"Well it just so happens that I'm heading there too. Will you be so kind as to show me the way?" She asked.

The rabbit seemed to think about it. It sighed. "Fine. By the way, what is your name?"

"Marissa. And yourself?" She said.

"Nivens McTwisp. Glad to make your aquaintance. Now we must get moving or we're going to be late!" The rabbit said, already hopping away.

Marissa began chasing after it but she couldn't catch up. "Wait! Slow down, you silly rabbit! I can't catch up!" She yelled after it.

McTwisp slowed and let her catch up, only to hop away as soon as she reached his side. "Oh boy," She said under her breath. She followed him around corners and hallways until he finally stopped. Marissa looked into the two open doors in front of her and gasped. There was so many people she could hardly count them all. She instantly picked out the Hatter from them and started walking towards him. He looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Marissa! I see that you've decided to wear one of the dresses I made you." He said as soon as she approached him.

"Yes, I have. It's beautiful, Hatter. Thank you!" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His eyes widened and he ackwardly put his arm around her.

"I...um...uh...you're welcome!" he stuttered, shocked by her sudden embrace. Marissa pulled away and gave him her winning smile. She pulled on his sleeve and said, "Shall we sit?" He nodded and they walked over to the two open chairs at the dining table. Everyone seemed to stare at her and Marissa became uncomfortable. _They only want to know who you are, sweetheart. _Said her voice._ Yes, I know but must they stare so? _She told it._ Ignore them if it bothers you so much._ Marissa greeted all them with a wary smile. She spotted Mirana as she walked up to the end of the table. She clinked a spoon on a wine glass.

"May I have your attention, please?" Mirana said. Everyone turned to face her and the room grew quiet. "Thank you. I invited you all here to meet our newest inhabitant, Marissa Kinglsy, daughter of our Champion, Alice. Marissa, would you please stamd up to show yourself?"

Marissa could feel her face heat up. She had never been called out in a big crowd before. The Hatter put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok. Just stand up." he whispered. She nodded and stood up. She waved and gave a short smile. "Hello everyone." Whispers suddenly broke out and she sat back down.

"Everyone, please welcome Marissa to Underland as you would your own people. But before we begin breakfast I would like to announce that Alice will be returning to us shortly to reunite with her daughter and us. Now please, eat!" Mirana announced and sat down in her chair.

Marissa began to put food on her plate and tried to ignore the stares that seemed to bore into her. Her face flamed from embarrassment. "Are you alright?" The Hatter asked.

"I will be. I'm just not used to this. They keep staring at me..." Marissa answered, trailing off.

"Ignore them and enjoy the stares, for they will be bombarding you with questions and such. Why, I remember when I went to this one place not to long ago only to be shoved one question after the next. It was quite mad, if you ask me and I'm the Mad Hatter!" he said. Marissa laughed and started to eat.

* * *

**Yay! i finished it! i hope you liked it. Oh and if want to know or get an idea of what Marissa's dress looks like, heres a link to it. .uk/blog/?p=76**

**next chapter should be up in awhile. thanks to all those who waited patiently for this and left reviews. btw: review! **

**-Katelyn **


	9. Finally Going Home

**Ok so this chapter is going to be in Alice's POV. It's time she got back with her daughter and her Hatter. But this chapter may take awhile. Today, I've been tending to go on and on and on about unimportant matters, tiny details and adding irrelevant somethings into everything. I think Alice in Wonderland is getting to me. I think I may be getting a bit of the Hatter's madness...oh dear...anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Alice_

Alice looked at the item in her hands. It brought back all the memories of Underland and of...the Hatter. She remembered their last farewell.

_"I'll be back before you know it!" she said._

_"You won't remember me," the Hatter said, a look of hopelessness fulfilling his eyes_

A tear fell from her eyes at this memory. It hit a soft spot in her heart and she knew that she had hurt the Hatter for making him wait this long. It's been 15 years in Aboveland, but God only knew how long that must've been in Underland. It could've been 1 day, 1 week, 1 month, 1 year, 1 decade, 1 century, etcetera. Alice put the vial, that's contents have long since been drank from it, in the small suitcase beside her. She started putting other items that she had gotten from China in the suitcase also and had just finished packing them when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called over her shoulder, fastening the straps on the suitcase. The door opened only to reveal none other than Lowell.

"Ah hello, Lowell. What brings you here today?" Alice greeted, turning to face him.

"Hello Alice. I actually came to ask you something." He said, taking his hat off his head and holding it nervously.

"Well ask away! But make it quick. I've got to be somewhere soon." Alice told him.

"I was wondering if you could ever forgive me for what I did to Margaret. The guilt has been eating me alive since that day and it grows worse everyday." He admitted, his face turning shamelessly red.

Alice put her finger to her chin, thinking over what he was saying. "Well Lowell, to tell you the truth, you shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness. It wasn't me you hurt, you know."

"Yes, I know. But you're the only one who knows and you seemed quite mad." he said.

"Well, I can forgive since you seem so sincere about it. But you should tell Margaret and ask for her forgiveness. It'll make the guilt go away but I can't guarantee it will be a happy ending for you two. But you can try, I suppose." Alice told him.

"You're right, Alice. I'm sorry. I really am. I made a terrible mistake that day." He said.

"That you did. Well, I guess you should get going. I was just leaving when you arrived."

"Yes, I suppose I should. Oh and thanks so much for leaving the company to me. I won't let you, Lord Ascot or your dearly departed father down."

"I know you won't. You have good intentions. Well, goodbye Lowell." Alice told him.

"Goodbye Alice. Come visit us soon, okay?" he said, turning and walking out the door.

"I'll try!" she called after him. Alice turned her attention back to her suitcase and grabbed it. It was very light so she had no trouble with it. She walked out of her room, bid farewell to her mother and hopped into the carriage that would take her to Ascot Manor. When she arrived, she waited for the carriage to leave andsnuck into the garden out back. She looked for her rabbit hole and was overcome with joy and happiness when she found it. She lept into it and let out a delightful scream while she tumbled down to be reunited with her daughter and her Hatter.

* * *

**Well I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I really liked showing my point of view on Lowell. Although he _was_ a cad he wasn't all bad and had to have some type of heart. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love your faithful writer of this story**

**-Katelyn**


	10. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: No I do not own Alice in Wonderland. Not. At. All.

Apologies: for giving up way to early. It was a mistake and won't happen again (:

* * *

The Start of Something New

_Tarrant_

Tarrant watched Marissa as she chased the butterflies in the Queen's garden. Although he only knew her for a short amount of time, he felt protective of her and acted as if she was his…daughter. Her strawberry blonde hair blew behind her as she ran barefoot through the garden, laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her bluish-green eyes sparkled with delight. _She looks so much like Alice_, he thought sadly. He felt someone's presence stand beside him. He looked down beside him and spied the White Queen. She was looking at Marissa with wonder and awe.

"Looks like Alice, doesn't she?" Mirana said, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

"Ay, she does," he said to her, turning his attention back to Marissa.

"Her personality reminds me of you, however. She's out-going, bright, and can be a little…mad, if you catch my meaning." Mirana told him.

Tarrant sighed. "So it seems."

Mirana turned and left, wanting to leave Hatter and Marissa alone. Tarrant didn't notice as she did so, still transfixed with Marissa. He saw Marissa suddenly stop in her tracks, her eyes growing in wide excitement. She looked shocked and happy, with a tinge of disbelief mixed in with her features. 'Mother!' he heard her yell. Tarrant looked over to where she was staring and gasped with surprise. There, standing not too far from him, was Alice. She hadn't changed much, he noticed. Her blonde hair was slightly longer and a bit straighter. He could see her blue, twinkling eyes from where he was standing and was happy that they hadn't changed over the long period she was away. He watched as she embraced her daughter in a loving hug. He smiled as she spotted him, her face clearly showing how happy she was to be here. She pulled away from Marissa and began to run towards him.

"Hatter!" she yelled, finally reaching him and hooking her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her thin waist and smiled.

"Alice," he sighed.

She pulled back a bit so she could see his face and had a smile on her face so big that it put Chessur to shame. "I missed you," she said.

"And I you," he told her, completely happy and at bliss.

Marissa appeared behind her, a happy smile on her face. For once, she was actually happy to her heart's content. And she would rather have it no other way.

* * *

I finally did it. Finally! It took less time than I thought it would but I'm happy I completed this chapter. I owe a big thanks to my reviewers, for wanting more and letting me see that I needed to finish. I also owe a big thanks to my best friend, who helped me write this and gave me even more inspiration. There will be one more chapter before I end this story. So sorry. But if you guys want me to, I will write a sequel once I finish my other story. Review and let me know if you want a sequel. I'll gladly do so, even if it's just one person. And sorry if this chapter is short. I just wanted to get it up and running. Forgive me, please.

Entirely yours,

Kateybugg97 (or whatever you want to call me)


	11. Epilogue

__Hello again! So sorry this took me a while to load. High school is such a drag...but i finally gathered up enough time to write this and i'm so happy i finished it! hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: never owned Alice in Wonderland, no matter how hard i try to...

* * *

_Marissa_

"TEA! I. WANT. TEA!" cried the red-headed toddler in Marissa's lap.

Marissa sighed. She was happy her mother and Tarrant had finally married and had a child together, but it was a whole lot of work for her. Since Tarrant was always busy being the Queen's royal hatter and her mother, Alice, had resumed her post as the Queen's champion, Marissa had been stuck babysitting the three year old boy she now had in her lap.

"MAWISSA, I WANT TEA!" the boy shouted, throwing his empty cup across the room. Sighing once again, she got up and set her brother on the ground to play while she prepared his tea.

_I don't see how you put up with this! _her little voice said.

"I do it for mom and dad…it's the least I can do." She responded to it. She talked openly with it, not caring who over-heard her like she used to. _The least you could do? No. The least you could do is offer to replace your mother as Champion. She's in her mid-thirties, dear. I'm pretty sure she would rather be here at home with her children. _

"What do you know about my mother?" Marissa mumbled, pouring the tea she had made into her brother's cup. She walked over to him and handed the boy his tea, watching as a mad grin spread across his slightly chubby face. _I know a lot more than you do. Trust me. Ask her about it. _

"Fine! Botheration… you can be such an annoying little voice, you know?" she relented. She could feel the voice grow smug.

*LATER*

Marissa sat at the dinner table nervously. She flicked her eyes across the dining room and twiddled her thumbs under the table. _Ask! DO IT NOW! _Her voice scolded her. Marissa inwardly shook her head. She hadn't touched her food and she could feel her mother and father's stares.

"Marissa," her mother started, "are you alright, dear?"

"Oh! Uh…well….um…err…. I…uh…wanted to ask you something…" she stuttered nervously.

Alice raised her fine blonde eyebrows. "What is it?"

Marissa gulped. "Well…. I've been thinking. Since you hardly stay at home, being the Queen's Champion and all, I would like to offer to take your place as Champion. I understand if you say no! I just wanted to make you happy, mother."

Alice smiled while Tarrant widened his emerald eyes. Her younger brother, James, just squealed gleefully. She could tell her parents were debating silently on what should be decided. From the look on her mother's face, Marissa could tell that she was quite pleased with the offer. Tarrant on the other hand looked shocked and a bit worried. She watched as her mother gently placed a hand on his bicep.

"If you really want to, I would be happy to give my title as Champion to you." Her mother finally announced. Marissa grinned.

"But…" Alice paused as if to think.

"But what?" Marissa asked impatiently.

"I'll have to issue you to several months of training to make sure you are fit to be Champion," her mother said to her.

Smiling, Marissa agreed. "I'll do my best! I promise!"

"Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tarrant asked, speaking for the first time since the subject was brought up.

Alice laughed. "Of course! She is _my_ daughter after all. I have complete faith in her!"

Marissa watched her father's face relax as a mad grin spread across his face, the same grin that appears upon her brother's face. "I'll train ye!"

Marissa smiled, thankful that everything turned out perfect and fine.

* * *

It. Is. Finished. Fin. Done. The End! But I can and will write a sequel if requested :)

much love,

Kate :D


End file.
